


Minis

by Emphysematous



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Disaster Tommy Shelby, Blowjobs, Gags, Het Sex, Kink, Kisses, M/F/M/M sex, M/M, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, elaborate excuses, gangang, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emphysematous/pseuds/Emphysematous
Summary: Collection of filthy Peaky Blinders mini-fics.1. Alfie never shuts up - so Tommy tries gagging him.2. Tommy gets fucked by May. And James. And Alfie. All at once.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Gagged

* * *

It should have been the perfect solution. Tommy found it difficult to talk at the best of times and definitely during sex. Alfie found it difficult to shut the fuck up -  _ particularly _ during sex. His almost constant commentary might have been bearable if it was always on the subject at hand, some sexy dirty talk to add a little extra  _ frisson _ , perhaps... 

But the truth was that Alfie was just as likely to start going on about the latest socio-economic developments in Qatar or some actress he’d seen in a film recently - “she was wearing a tuxedo, Tommy, a fucking  _ tuxedo _ with trousers and bowtie and top hat and everything; and she went over to this bird in the audience and fucking  _ kissed _ her, right on the mouth in front of everyone and it was just absolute fucking cinematic  _ perfection _ and I think I might actually love her a little bit. Can’t remember her fucking name, though.” - or start an elaborate literary analysis of something he’d been reading about that afternoon, as he was to actually talk sex while they were in bed. 

And Tommy would challenge anyone to stay hard while their partner rants about the systematic injustice of the concept of an oligarchy for half an hour straight, whether they were being fucked through the mattress or not. 

So it seemed a logical step to take some drastic action. Which took the form of a broken stirrup leather and a wadded up handkerchief fashioned into a very effective makeshift gag. (And the fact that it looked rather like a bridle was something that Tommy absolutely  _ wasn’t _ going to let himself think about.) Alfie was compliant enough. A little bemused by the turn of events, perhaps, but willing to stick with it for the time being and see how things unfolded. 

At first, it all seemed to be going remarkably well - Tommy on his knees at Alfie’s feet and enjoying delivering a blowjob that he could actually concentrate on for once. Alfie was wonderfully,  _ blissfully _ quiet while Tommy took care of him, apart from a lovely soundtrack of sighs and moans which were sinfully sexy and getting Tommy distinctly hot and bothered for more. 

So he’d escalated quickly to laying Alfie back and climbing on top of him, sliding his hastily oiled backside over Alfie’s cock and watching his face as he gazed up in wonderment at Tommy. And then, before Tommy had even started to line himself up with the head of his cock, Alfie was suddenly, abruptly, shuddering beneath him, eyes screwed tight shut and a bear-like growl roaring from deep in his chest around the gag. He’d come. Come before they’d even got started. 

Tommy was petulant. He’d gone to all that effort to get himself a decent, distraction-free fuck, and Alfie went and spilled early like a fucking schoolboy. He’d climbed back off with a pout and sulked all the way through the blowjob and prostate massage Alfie bestowed upon him in apology. 

When they were curled up together afterwards, Alfie’d tried to explain, in his usual loquacious way. 

Y’see Tom, with his voice silenced, he’d no longer had any way to distract himself from just how fucking beautiful Tommy was, and just how fucking incredible his body was, and just how fucking lucky he was to be able to not only see him every day, but hold him and kiss him and  _ fuck  _ him... and just how much he never wanted any of this to stop. And when he wasn’t able to rabbit on about anything that came to mind, he just got a bit overwhelmed by how fucking  _ good _ Tommy felt and… well. That had been that, hadn’t it? 

So really it was _Tommy’s_ fault for gagging him in the first place and then for having the audacity to be so fucking exquisite.

And really. What could you say to that?

* * *


	2. Shtar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets fucked by May. And James. And Alfie. At once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by abusivelittlebun - not that I could ever come close to the glory of their smutty perfection.
> 
> Chapter title 'Shtar' is the romani word for 'four'.

* * *

May pushed him to sit on the edge of the little single bed and immediately climbed onto his lap and kissed him with an urgency that took his breath away. Her cheek brushed at his blindfold, momentarily revealing a flash of light that disappeared almost before he’d registered it. Tommy gripped her waist, sliding one hand up her spine, over her silk shift, until his fingers combed into her hair. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, levering herself up to position his cock underneath her so that she could sink down around him with a low satisfied sigh, her lips pressed against the curve of his jaw. 

Shifting her weight, May tipped him back until he was flat against the mattress, her thighs gripping his waist like he was one of her racehorses. And she was riding to win. 

The bed was too small for this; his head hung awkwardly off the far side, but that didn’t seem to matter right now. Tommy ran his hands up May’s ribs, cupping the fullness of one breast in the palm of his hand. The other traced down her arm to intertwine his fingers with hers. 

A soft shuffling noise and gentle but firm hands were lifting Tommy’s knees, tucking his feet onto the edge of the bedstead. A deep voice muttered something and Tommy felt May gesture in reply. Cool, wet fingers probed beneath his balls, making him jump. May snorted a laugh and squeezed his fingers twice.  _ Yes yes? _ Tommy replied with his own double squeeze.  _ Yes yes _ . A murmur of voices too hushed for him to interpret and then the fingers were pressing firmly up against him, spreading warm pleasure through his lower belly. 

The touch was competent, but Tommy could tell that it wasn’t Alfie. These fingers didn’t move with Alfie’s absolute confidence. So James then. James was fondling his balls, stroking at his perineum. Part of his mind recoiled in horror at being seen like this - but the rest wallowed in the hedonistic filth of it. May rolled her hips on top of him, responding to the twitch of his cock inside her.

A little twist, and James’ slick fingers drifted lower, nudging against his arsehole. May had already oiled and loosened him up so there was little difficulty for two fingers to slide into him, curving up to seek out his prostate. Duel gasps - from Tommy and May a moment later - sounded loud in the hush of the room. Abruptly, the fingers were pulled away, leaving Tommy’s hole fluttering around nothing. A moment later, there was hot blunt pressure. A thick cock pressing against him. Pushing into him. A low groan as Tommy’s body yielded to it and James entered him. Tommy closed his eyes behind the blindfold, surrendering to this use of his body.

James set a new pace for the three of them. Rocking into Tommy with controlled urgency. His large hands tugged at Tommy’ calves, drawing his legs up. Tommy crossed his ankles behind his waist; pulling James further into him. He dug his heel into the small of James’ back twice.  _ Yes Yes. More.  _

May’s hand on his chest. Her cunt around his cock. Jame’s cock in his arse. Tommy was starting to pant, sinking into the pleasure of them both. He shifted his hips, trying to angle himself…  _ Fuck. _ Yes, there it was. A moan was ripped from him. Fucked out of his body. Another roll of the hips from May, another thrust from James - he cried out again, low and hoarse.

“Fucking hell, that’s a beautiful fucking thing, ain’t it? What a fucking sight to behold. See, this is the absolute atheist’s checkmate - because how could any man witness a rapturous scene like this and continue to be able to deny the existence of a very very good and loving God, eh?” Alfie’s chair creaked as he stood and he padded stiffly to stand by Tommy’s head. His calloused fingers stroked at Tommy’s cheek, his thumb pushing into Tommy’s open mouth. Tommy automatically opened wider for him, letting his jaw be pulled open. 

A rustle, and then the full, rich scent of Alfie washed over him, filling all his senses. And then Alfie’s cock brushed at the side of his nose and he opened his mouth and tasted the savoury familiarity of him pushing over his tongue. 

His cock inside May. James’ cock inside him. Alfie’s cock in his mouth. Tommy’s mind reeled. He was such a slut. Such a pervert. A degenerate. Spread open and used from every angle. Three people taking pleasure from his body. Three people  _ at once _ . Just finding a hole and using it. Climbing on to make use of his prick. Hands pawing at his body, stroking at his face.

James’ rutting was pushing him onto Alfie’s cock, making him take it deeper. A couple of awkward angles made him gag and cough a little and then he tipped his head further back and took a breath and relaxed into it. Alfie sank into his throat with a guttural groan. “ _ Fucking _ hell, that is something  _ else _ , I tell you…” Three thrusts from James. Four. Five. Six - and then Alfie pulled back for Tommy to choke a hasty breath. And another. And then his airway was cut off by cock again. 

It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He’d fucked women. He’d been fucked. He’d sucked cock deep into his mouth. But this was far more than the sum of its parts. This was beyond anything he could have imagined. Alfie pulled back and Tommy dragged air into his lungs, and then jerked as the oxygen hit his starved brain in a rush. His head spun. He could see stars. Alfie filled him again and it was like a puzzle piece sliding into place. The rightness and the belonging. That piece could never be anywhere else. The picture was becoming clearer and it was an illustration of a whore in ecstasy. 

From somewhere far away, Tommy felt two squeezes at his fingers. May asking him:  _ yes yes? _ And what a question. Why the fuck would he ever want this to stop? Why would he ever want to be anywhere else or do anything other than this? Tommy felt loose-limbed and floating. Rising on a cloud of hedonism. Alfie tapped the question sternly at his temple, demanding a response.  _ Yes yes? _ And it was everything Tommy could do to muster the coordination to squeeze back to May in frenetic pairs:

_ Yes yes. Yes yes. Yes yes. Yes yes… _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep my writing from getting blocked by doing these mini-scenes whenever I get stuck with the main fic I'm working on. 
> 
> Please suggest scenes to me! (Nothing too elaborate - I try to get each one comepletely done in one sitting.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
